Jedipedia:Meldungen
Meldungen __TOC__ Ersetzung der Zitatsammlung durch Jediquote 07. Juni 2009 [[Bild:Comlink.png|right|100px|Das Logo von Jediquote]] Was schon seit langem geplant war, ist nun vollendet. Die ehemalige Zitatsammlung wurde abgelöst durch einzelne Jediquote-Seiten. Dieser Prozess war mit der Erstellung der Seite Jediquote:Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith beendet. Mittlerweile existieren ähnliche Seiten zu den wichtigsten Hauptcharakteren der Filme sowie zu jedem Film selbst. Die Zitatseiten listen dabei Zitate zu dem Artikelsubjekt nach Medien sortiert in chronologischer Reihenfolge auf. Bei Zitatseiten zu Medien werden zuerst die Zitate alphabetisch nach Person sortiert und anschließend die Dialoge aufgelistet. Weitere Richtlinien dazu können hier eingesehen werden. Da die meisten Seiten jedoch noch lange nicht vollständig sind, ist jede Hilfe herzlich willkommen. Fühlt euch frei, euch eine Jediquote-Seite anzugucken. ---- Neuer Server: Eure Unterstützung ist gefragt! 1. Juli 2009 Seit geraumer Zeit kommt es bei Jedipedia vermehrt zu Systemausfällen und Fehlermeldungen, die durch einen stetigen Zuwachs an Besucherzahlen verursacht werden. Wir möchten dem entgegenwirken, weshalb wir uns für einen Umzug auf einen neuen Server entschieden haben. Hierbei entsteht uns ein erheblicher Mehraufwand an Kosten als bisher, sodass wir mittlerweile auf einen Betrag von monatlich über 60 Euro zum Unterhalt des Servers kommen. Die Google-Anzeigen reichen hierfür nicht aus, weshalb wir alle Amazon-Kunden unter euch bitten möchten, eure Einkäufe über unseren Partnerlink zu tätigen: Amazon.de: Alles rund um Star Wars Ihr könnt auch auf folgenden Banner klicken: http://www.jedipedia.de/files/amazon_starwars.gif So könnt ihr wie gewohnt bei Amazon einkaufen und gleichzeitig unterstützt ihr Jedipedia. Jeder Einkauf bringt 5 % Provision für den Unterhalt des Jedipedia-Servers. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe! Euer Admin-Team ---- Google-Indexierung der Jedipedia 1. Juni 2009 [[Bild:Google-Indexierung.jpg|right|thumb|Google-Unterindexierung der Jedipedia.]] Die Projekte der letzten Wochen und Monate haben sich gelohnt – durch den Einsatz verschiedener Benutzer und Administratoren im Zusammenhang mit der Neugestaltung von Autorenportal, Leserportal und schließlich der Hauptseite ist es uns gelungen, von Google als „vollwertiges“ Wiki mit Unterindexierung anerkannt zu werden (siehe Screenshot). Danke noch einmal an alle Benutzer, die ihre Zeit und Mühe investiert haben. Stellvertretend für alle Mitdenker sollen hier Kyle, Mara, C-3PO und Pandora genannt werden – es macht Spaß, mit euch zu arbeiten! Natürlich hören wir jetzt nicht mit der Arbeit an der Struktur der Jedipedia auf, sondern starten durch und werden in der nächsten Zeit noch weitere Verbesserungen wie z.B. HotCat einführen, die das Arbeiten an Artikeln erleichtern und auch den Lesern entgegenkommen werden. Dafür stehen uns mit Google Analytics sowie anderen Programmen und professionellen Methoden einige Werkzeuge zur Verfügung, die sich bereits im Internet bewährt haben. Viele Grüße, Euer Ben Kenobi ---- Neue Admins gesucht! - Update: Suche beendet 21. Januar 2009 Wir suchen neue Admins! Macht bitte Eure Vorschläge für geeignete Kandidaten auf Jedipedia:Administratoren/Vorschläge. Euer Admin-Team Update (29. März 2009): Wir freuen uns euch mitzuteilen, dass sich Pandora und Admiral Ackbar unserem Team anschließen und heißen unsere beiden neuen Administratoren herzlich willkommen! Vielen Dank für eure rege Teilnahme in den Vorschlägen, ihr habt uns bei der Entscheidungsfindung sehr geholfen. ---- Frohe Weihnachten 25. Dezember 2008 Wir wünschen allen Benutzern und Besuchern der Jedipedia frohe Festtage und ein gutes neues Jahr 2009. Euer Admin-Team ---- Sithpedia 2.0 - Happy Halloween! 31. Oktober 2008 Die Sith haben es nach 2 Jahren erneut geschafft, die Jedipedia zu übernehmen und haben sie ähnlich wie Palpatine mit der Republik in die Sithpedia umgestaltet! Gruselige Vorgänge veränderten die Farben unserer Seite komplett und haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir die Titel benötigter Artikel nur noch mühsam entziffern können. Viel Spaß mit dem exklusiven Design zu Halloween 2008 und beim Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite der Macht wünscht Euer Admin-Team ---- Zwei Jedipedia-Chats - Warum zwei? 29. Oktober 2008 Viele Benutzer fragen sich, warum es zwei Jedipedia-Chats gibt und sind verwirrt. Dieser Umstand ist noch immer präsent, weshalb wir alle Benutzer der Jedipedia einladen möchten, dieses Thema in der Jedipedia Diskussion:IRC-Channel#Zwei Jedipedia-Chats - Warum zwei? zu besprechen. Euer Admin-Team ---- Sieger der E-Mail-Adressen 24. Oktober 2008 Die drei Sieger der Jedipedia-E-Mail-Adressen sind: *Opi-Wann Knobi *Jamaryn Star *Darth Mauls Klon Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Meldet euch bitte hier oder hier, schreibt wie eure Adresse aussehen soll (???@jedipedia.de), und gebt eine E-Mail-Adresse für die Weiterleitung an. Wir bedanken uns bei allen Teilnehmern, das nächste Gewinnspiel kommt bestimmt. Euer Admin-Team ---- Qualitätsoffensive - Auf ein Neues! 18. Oktober 2008 Das große Ziel, die 10.000 Artikel sind geschafft. Allerdings sollten wir uns nicht auf unseren Lorbeeren ausruhen und uns nun nicht nur der Masse sondern auch in erster Linie der Qualität unseres Artikelangebotes zuwenden. In der letzten Zeit wurde viel über das Thema Stubs diskutiert und wie man nun mit diesen lange Zeit unbeachteten Karteileichen verfahren soll. Um diesem Missstand abzuhelfen läuten wir eine neue Runde unserer Qualitätsoffensive ein: Ab sofort gilt es also, sich intensiv mit den Artikeln in der Kategorie:Stubs auseinanderzusetzen und diese möglichst vollständig zu leeren. Dieser Aufruf richtet sich an die gesamte Benutzerschaft – wer Zugriff auf Informationen hat, der möge sie bitte hinzufügen! Auf ein gutes Gelingen und ran an die Arbeit! Bild:--).gif Euer Admin-Team ---- 10.000 Artikel! 16. Oktober 2008 Projekt 10.000 war ein voller Erfolg! Pünktlich zum 3. Geburtstag von Jedipedia wurde heute Artikel Nr. 10.000 verfasst. Dieser Meilenstein ist das bisher wichtigste Ereignis für Jedipedia, wodurch wir uns nun zu den großen Wikis zählen können - und das bei einem Standard, der auf Qualität ausgerichtet ist. Ein schöner Grund zum Feiern. Als kleines Dankeschön für die vielen tollen Artikel und für 3 Jahre Jedipedia, verlosen wir 3 Jedipedia-E-Mail-Adressen (Dein_Benutzername@jedipedia.de). Hierfür bitte eine E-Mail bis 23. Oktober 2008 an info@jedipedia.de mit dem Betreff 10.000 und als Text deinen Benutzernamen schreiben. Das Los entscheidet. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik Kommentare *Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:52, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Haben wir es doch tatsächlich heute noch geschafft! Bild:--).gif Ich habe heute nachmittag auch noch einen Artikel geschrieben, addiert mit 9.999 ergibt das genau 10.000. Eine stolze Zahl. Nun fallen zwei wichtige Ereignisse auf einen Tag, 3 Jahre Jedipedia und 10.000 Artikel. Also zwei Gründe auf unsere Arbeit hier stolz zu sein und zu feiern. Auf viele weitere Jahre Jedipedia und viele weitere Artikel! *Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:55, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Nun, nach einem langen Marathon und vielen geschrieben Artikeln können wir nun endlich entspannen - nein! Party! Bild:--).gif * 21:58, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Ich habe ja schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nach der Nummer 5.000 jetzt auch die Nummer 10.000 einstellen durfte. Allerdings bin ich umso stolzer auf alle Benutzer, die meinen Motivationsversuchen in den letzten Wochen gefolgt oder denen sie auf die Nerven gegangen sind... Aber wenn man ein Ziel und ein Versprechen gegeben hat (heute vor einem Jahr), dann muss man auch dafür einstehen! Danke an alle fleißigen Artikelschreiber, die in einem Jahr das Artikelangebot der Jedipedia um genau 100% gesteigert und heute so den 10000. Artikel ermöglicht haben. Der Meilenstein ist repräsentativ für uns alle, auch wenn mein Name in der Statistik stehen wird. Dann sollten wir jetzt wirklich die Korken knallen lassen und uns selbst feiern. Was ein Geburtstag! *Yoda41 Admin 22:03, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Ja das war wirklich ein sensationeller Entspurt, nach den Serverproblemen hatte ich schon garnicht mehr damit gerechnet. Aber nun haben wir es. Fantastisch^^. * 22:25, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Tja... was soll ich sagen.... ich denke es ist ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Jedipedia, für uns! Und was dein schlechtes gewissen angeht... man kann immer etwas an den tatsachen drehen^^ aber du hast für beide Artikel hart gearbeitet und es gibt hoffentlich noch viele bedeutende Meilensteine: 25.000, 50.000, vielleicht 100.000 Bild:--).gif Weiter geht's, lassen wir den Graphen weiter steigen! * Bin dafür, ist eindeutig exzellent, dass wir so viele Artikel haben. Pandora Diskussion 22:45, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *Fantastisch! 10.000 Artikel. Und das bedeutet fast 100 Artikel wurden in den letzten paar Tagen geschrieben. Einfach unglaublich unsere Community. ^^--Daritha (Senat) 23:08, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:16, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Der Wahnsinn, was ihr in den letzten Monaten geleistet habt. Ich war zwar inaktiv, habe es aber trotzdem größtenteils verfolgt. Tolle Leistung und Respekt vor allem, was sich hier entwickelt hat. Hut ab! *Jacen 18:11, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Cool! Wirklich ein Grund zu Feiern! nur zu doof.... Ich hatte Artikel 9999. * Roan THE ONE 19:09, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ich sag doch wir packen nächstes Jahr die 20.000 Bild:--).gif Auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr aktiv war und das ganze nicht so mitverfolgt habe, kann ich nur sagen, super Leistung von allen, die sich vorallem in letzter Zeit ins Zeug gelegt haben.*Applaus* Kann nur sagen: So solls weitergehen und auf eine gute weitere Zusammenarbeit PS: Jacen ärgere dich nicht: Die Zahl 9999 sieht auch ziemlich cool neben nem Artikel aus^^ * Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 21:46, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Mein Beitrag war zwar nur ein sehr kleiner, aber er hat kombiniert mit den anderen viel erreicht. Ein Lob auf die Jedipedia, denn wir arbeiteten zusammen; nur so konnten wir so viel erreichen und werden nächstes Jahr sicher die 20000er-Marke knacken. Auf weitere gute zusammenarbeit! * Echt gut Leute jetzt haben wirs Geschaft. Und das gute ist ich hab immer noch Stoff für ein paar neue Artikel^^. MfG Shadowsith 22:04, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * Ein großes Dankeschön an die fleißigen Autoren für die vielen Artikel und weiter so.--Vinojan 10:31, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *Anakin Skywalker 10:41, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ich bin auch froh, dass wir in der Artikelanzahl nun in den fünfstelligen Bereich vorgedrungen sind. Und es ist wichtig, sich an dieser Stelle nicht auf seinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen und alles als fertig zu betrachten, sondern neue Ziele anzupacken. Trotz aller Euphorie halte ich das Ziel, im nächsten Jahr 20.000 Artikel zu haben, für äußerst unrealistisch. Bedenkt man, dass wir vom 16. Oktober 2007 bis zum 16. Oktober 2008 stolze 4.000 Artikel geschrieben haben, müsste sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein exponentielles Wachstum von 250 Prozent einstellen. Sowas geht nur auf Kosten der Qualität und das sollte nicht unser Bestreben sein. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir nun zusehen, dass wir die Stubs beseitigen können, sei es durch löschen oder ausbauen, und grundlegend die Qualität der einzelnen Artikel aufs Korn nehmen, statt neue Baustellen zu schaffen. * Von mir auch noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch an die ganze Jedipedia und nun auf viele gute Artikel in der Zukunft. MFG Padawan 967 12:13, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * Das mit den 20000 Artikeln war auch nicht ganz ernst gemeint^^ Das das unrealistisch ist, war mir schon klar. Da müssten wir wohl noch klar mehr aktive Mitglieder bekommen, sowie neuen Stoff, der 10000 neue Artikel zulassen würde. Ich denke, dass 2000-4000 neue Artikel schon ein gutes Ergebnis wären:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:09, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ---- Drei Jahre Jedipedia 16. Oktober 2008 Inzwischen ist es schon ganze drei Jahre her, seit die Jedipedia – damals noch unter dem schlichten Namen „Das Star Wars-Wiki“ – erstmals online ging. Seitdem hat sich viel getan und im letzten Jahr konnten wir bereits 5.000 Artikel feiern. Es ist viel passiert und nun stehen wir kurz vor der 10.000, einem von der Bedeutung her möglicherweise noch größeren Meilenstein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jedipedia, zum dritten Geburtstag! Unter Kommentare kann jeder Benutzer eigene Eindrücke hinterlassen. Kommentare * 00:18, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Als erstes einmal von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jedipedia! Puh, was war das ein Jahr. Vandalen, Jedi-Con, ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten und sogar zwei Umzüge! Leider haben wir aufgrund der technischen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Server in letzter Zeit nicht das beste Bild in der Öffentlichkeit hervorgerufen, allerdings sieht es doch so aus, als ob inzwischen (fast) alles wieder stabil läuft. Und nun sind wir keine 50 Artikel mehr von der Nummer 10.000 entfernt – und die werden wir heute noch knacken! Die Prognose des letzten Jahres ist also schon fast eingetroffen. Lasst uns heute kräftig feiern, uns über drei Jahre Jedipedia freuen und heute noch den nächsten Meilenstein erreichen! Auf viele, viele weitere gute Jahre und eine starke Benutzerschaft, die alles möglich macht, selbst einen regelrechten „Run“ auf die 10.000! Bild:--).gif *General Grievous 00:27, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Drei Jahre ist die Jedipedia schon jung, ich hoffe mal das es so positiv wie bisher weitergeht und die Artikelanzahl stetig wächst, die Qualität wie bisher immer weiter zunimmt und die neuen Benutzer sich hier gut zurechtfinden und immer so tatkräftige und hilfsbereite Jedipedianer wie bisher vorfinden werden. In diesem Sinne, alles Gute Jedipedia. * darth HYDRAnous 01:39, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Happie Börsday Jedipedia..Drei Jahre stetiges wachsen und gedeihen. Es ist viel passiert und alles wurde gemeistert. Sei es die Jedi-Con oder die Probleme in jüngster Zeit. Die ersten 10.000 haben wir gleich darauf folgen die nächsten und bald die ganze Galaxis, har har. Macht in Zukunft einfach weiter so wie bisher und die Macht wird mit euch sein. *Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 01:58, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Max Rebo spielt wieder mit seiner Band und wir feiern den 3. Geburtstag von Jedipedia! Bild:Trinken.gif Es war in der Tat sehr rasant in jüngster Zeit, leider mehr negativ als positiv. In den letzten Wochen habe ich mich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, unser Wiki wieder stabil zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass wir den Zustand schon sehr bald erreichen, damit wir uns wieder den wichtigen Dingen zuwenden können, Artikel schreiben. Den einen oder anderen technischen Fehler, der durch den Umzug entstanden ist, gilt es noch zu beheben. Eine positive Nachricht gibt es dann doch noch, denn ein sehr wichtiger Meilenstein ist in Kürze erreicht, unsere Statistik wird 10.000 Artikel aufweisen! Auf dieses Ereignis dürfen wir uns alle freuen. Happy birthday, Jedipedia! *Darth Zero 08:17, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Juhu!!!Ich bin zwar erst seit Mai hier aber das ist ne verdammt tolle Zeit gewesen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich mich früher mit StarWars Stoff versorgt hab. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich das wir irgentwann Wooiepedia einholen die bis jetzt 80.000 Artikel mehr haben,fraglich ist deren Quallität,ABER UNSERER IST 1A. Ich wünsche euch allen ein neues Jedipedia Jahr. * 08:36, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nun, letztes Jahr hatten wir kurz vor dem Geburtstag die 5.000 geschafft und haben uns 10.000 vorgenommen, wir haben es fast geschafft! Vielleicht schaffen wir ja schon zum Jahresende 11.111? Ich habe auch mal nach den lesenswerten und exzellenten Artikeln gesehen: im Schnitt fast 3 Lesenswerte und 3 Exzellente pro Monat. ...auch wenn es in letzter Zeit gerade bei lesenswerten Artikeln weniger wird... Auf ein gutes weiteres Jahr Jedipedia! Gute Qualität und trotzdem viele Artikel! Happy Birthday! *Darth Zero 08:53, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ich korregiere noch mal Wookiepedia hat 50.000 Artikel mehr und wir haben gerade einen neuen beommen. *| Meister Yoda 09:25, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) | Es sind dieses Jahr wirklich viele Artikel entstanden, teilweise richtig gute über Personen/Schiffe usw., die nur kurz in Büchern auf einer oder zwei Seiten vorkommen. Das ist wirklich beeindruckend, so kann es weitergehen. Trinken wir also auf ... ähm die Gesundheit ist ein bisschen schwer ... das Wohl der Jedipedia. Bild:Trinken.gif Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! *Darth Maulhalten 11:02, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Drei Jahre im Kasten! Lasst uns ein schönes Geburtstaglied anstimmen, wie wäre es mit dem... Imperialen Marsch Bild:--).gif Nach dem erschöpfenden Artikelmarathon in den letzten Tagen, in denen wir noch so viel geschrieben haben, dass wir heute noch die magisch blinkende 10.000er-Marke einweihen können, bin ich mehr als zufrieden, da wir das Ziel trotz der langen Serverprobleme letztens noch unser großes Ziel erreichen :-) Und über die ganzen Turbulenzen und Streitereien, die sich in einem Jahr halt so anhäufen, kann man irgendwann auch noch lachen, immerhin dient es einem guten Zweck Bild:;-).gif Das letzte Jubiläum war ja schon schön, aber dieses, nach getaner Arbeit... Jedipedia lebe hoch! * 11:20, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jedipedia.3 Jahre oh man.Hoffentlich können wir uns bald auch noch über die 10.000 freuen.Bild::).gif *Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 12:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, so viele neue, großartige Artikel und Benutzer... ich bereue richtig, dass ich nicht mehr so oft mitarbeite! Ich gratuliere der Jedipedia ganz herzlich und danke, wie letztes Jahr nocheinmal Premia: Ohne dich hätte es diese Seite nicht gegeben! *Kyle 13:53, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nun, da will ich mich doch gleich mit einreihen. Drei Jahre gibt es diese Seite nun, und noch immer ist kein Ende abzusehen. Noch immer ist diese Datenbank in ständiger Bearbeitung, wächst und verbessert sich täglich unter der Hand von altgedienten und erfreulicherweise auch neuen Benutzern. Beinahe zehntausend Artikel sind durch deren stetigen Einsatz entstanden, der aus dem Spaß am Schreiben und der Faszination des Star Wars- Universums schöpft. Doch nicht nur Zahlen allein - und seien sie noch so beeindruckend - sollten im Interesse eines jeden Wiki-Benutzers stehen, sondern auch der Ansporn, mit jedem Handgriff auch zu einer besseren Qualität beizutragen. Die große Vielzahl aufwendig recherchierter und ansprechend formulierter Artikel belegt, dass sich die Jedipedianer diesem gemeinsamen Ziel buchstäblich verschrieben haben. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass weiterhin Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche mehr solche Seiten entstehen, die alten Hasen Freude, neuen „Kollegen“ Selbstvertrauen und nicht zuletzt den tausenden Besuchern Wissen schenken. Ich persönlich, der nun schon eineinhalb Jahre stets mit Vergnügen dabei war, habe daran jedoch keinerlei Zweifel. In diesem Sinne: Herzlichen Glückwunsch der Jedipedia und all jenen, die sich an ihr beteiligen! *[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:01, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wow, also was soll ich sagen? Es ist auf alle Fälle Hammer, dass wir das wirklich drei Jahre geschafft haben und die Qualität immer noch einem guten Niveau ist. Zwar haben wir die 10.000 bis heute nicht geschafft, aber ich denke dass dies keine großen Folgen haben wird. Ansonsten möchte ich auch noch einmal anmerken, dass ich nicht erwartet hätte, es hier solange auszuhalten. Ansonsten: '''Herzlichen Glückwunsch' (man merkt, dass ich kein Meister vieler Worte bin) *Darth Zero 17:13, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) WOW du lebst in der Zukunft wir ham doch noch 7h aber wir sollten uns hinhalten denn wir ham noch 41 Artikel vor uns und heute sind erst 7 Artikel dazu gekommen 2 von mir :). *Yoda41 Admin 17:16, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST):Ja was soll man da noch sagen. Happy Birthday Jedipedia. Auf das wir die 10.000 heute noch schaffen. Die drei jahre sind echt schnell vergangen und ich muss sagen in diesen drei jahren war mir auf jeden fall nie langweilig...-- *Anakin 17:31, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Ja, war zwar etwas inaktiv die letzte Zeit, aber zu diesem Eregnis muss ich mich doch auch mal wieder zu Wort melden: Happy Birthday, Jedipedia! Wow, schon drei Jahre (von denen ich zumindest etwas über 2 Jahre miterleben durfte) und die Jedipedia wächst noch immer. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass diese konstante Steigung des Artikelstatistikgraphen so lange durchgehalten wird! Ich werde mir jetzt schleunigst noch ein Artikelthema suchen, um auch noch meinen Teil zu diesem Ziel, heute noch die magische 10.000 zu knacken beizutragen. In diesem Sinne: LANG LEBE DIE JEDIPEDIA! *Darth Zero 17:35, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ich sehe schon uner dme Artikel Jedipedia Am 16.10.2008 am 3 Geburtstag von Jedipedia wurde auch der 10.000 Artikel verfasst er umfasst das Thema ***** und wurde von Darth Zero geschrieben xDDDDDDD. *--Urai Fen 18:26, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ich bin auch noch nicht lang dabei und trotz dem hat es mir bisher richtig Spaß gemacht und ich habe auch meine schribfaulheit nieder gerungen. Aber auch ein Lob an die Admins die es schaffen im zweitgrößten Star Wars Wiki für Ordnung zu sorgen. Jetzt aber noch: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jedipedia! * Roan THE ONE 20:07, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) So alt ist die Jedipedia schon??? Auch von mir natürlich alles Gute an die Website:) und an unsere tollen Moderatoren natürlich auch viele Glückwünsche, für die tolle Verwaltung(Schleim^^). In drei Jahren knacken wir die 20.000 ;) ohne jetzt zu optimistisch wirken zu wollen^^ Oh man ich laber wieder mal nur Blödsinn, Zeit etwas ernster zu werden: Alles Gute Jedipedia, darauf das du nochmal so lange und länger überdauerst und allen Fans, die Infos brauchen, eine Stütze bist:) PS: So klingt das ganze noch verrückter *kopfschüttel* * 21:32, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Zwar bin ich „erst“ seit einem dreiviertel Jahr bei Jedipedia angemeldet, doch freue ich mich seit meiner Anmeldung, dass es Jedipedia gibt, denn nur ist es auch sinnvoll, Star Wars-Bücher zu besitzen, die ohne Jedipedia nur in der Ecke stehen würden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch für drei erfolgreiche Jahre! Die Server-Probleme werden hoffentlich aufhören und die Artikelzahl weiter ansteigen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch, bei Wikipedia erwähnt zu werden. Und natürlich einen großen Dank an George Lucas, der es Fans erlaubt, auf Websites über durch Copyrights geschütztes Material zu schreiben und dazu passende Bilder hochzuladen. Auf weitere 10.000 Artikel! *Darth Zero 21:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wer wars? *Anakin Skywalker 21:58, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Vor einem Jahr haben wir an dieser Stelle das zweite Jubiläum von Jedipedia kommentiert, welches zeitgleich mit dem Meilenstein des 6.000sten Artikels zusammenfiel. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde die Prognose geäußert, dass zum dreijährigen Jubiläum der 10.000 Artikel drin sein könnte, was ich für eine ausgesprochen optimistische Aussage hielt. Doch es hat tatsächlich hingehauen. Eine psychologisch wichtige Grenze ist geknackt. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es noch viel zu tun und der bisherige Wachstum zeigt, dass das Projekt Jedipedia funktioniert, und die bisher gelösten Probleme beweisen, dass wir auch die zukünftigen meistern können. Wir haben viele Stubs, zu viele wenn es nach mir ginge, und unsere Performance, was die Stabilität des Servers angeht, ist auch nicht gerade die beste. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass dieses Problem schnell behoben wird, und uns ein weiteres reibungsloses und erfolgreiches Jedipedia-Jahr bevorsteht. Zuletzt noch einen herzlichen Dank an Premia, der diesen Laden nicht nur eröffnet hat, sondern ihn auch mit seinem technischen Know-How am laufen hält. *''Bel Iblis'' 00:03, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Endlich ist es so weit! Drei Jahre lang hat dieser Chaotenhaufen nun schon durchgehalten und jetzt wirklich auch noch die 10.000. Marke mit einem voraussichtlich verdammt guten Artikel geknackt hat. So muss das sein! Die Jp hatte ihre Höhen und Tiefen, doch dass sie jetzt immer noch existiert und dass jetzt immer noch Benutzer an ihren Artikeln arbeiten, zeugt nur, dass unser Konzept Erfolg hat und noch viele Jahre überleben wird! Ich bin nun schon lange genug hier, um das beurteilen zu können! :) *Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday liebe Jedipedia, Happy Birthday to yooooooooooou!!!!! Auf viel Glück und Erfolg in der Zukunft. MFG Padawan 967 12:16, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *Ja Happy Birthday^^ und noch viele gute Artikel für die Zukunft wünscht der Jedipedianer Shadowsith 12:32, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *Oh man...schon drei ganze Jahre!!!Happy, Happy Birthday, Jedipedia!!!Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Jedipedia!!!Joyeux anniversaire, Jedipedia!!!!Echt hammer. Ich bin zwar erst seit ca September 2007 dabei, aber auch in der Zeit hat sich die JP extrem weiterentwickelt.Und jetzt auch noch 10000 Artikel...einfach genial! MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:30, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *Mein Kommentar kommt etwas spät, aber will gerne noch was schreiben. Es ist einfach Wunderbar zu sehen wie gut sich die Jedipedia entwickelt hat. 10.000 Artikel nach drei Jahren ist eine sehr gute Leistung, also kann ich nur noch sagen Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jedipedia und ein großes Lob an all die Benutzer die so fleißig mitarbeiten. Und natürlich auch ein großes Lob an Premia der dies alles möglich macht. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 02:57, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) * 10:55, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST): Ich beglückwünsche die Jedipedia zu ihrem dreijährigen Bestehen – und insbesondere allen Autoren und Admins, die diese drei Jahre möglich gemacht haben! Ich bin seit August letzten Jahres dabei und es ist einfach wunderbar, wie sich die Jedipedia entwickelt. Leider habe ich in letzter Zeit wenig Zeit, aktiv mitzuwirken, wegen den Schularbeiten; dazu kam noch die Serverpanne, sodass meine Arbeit hier sehr unregelmäßig wurde. Da ich aber nächste Woche frei habe, werde ich versuchen, meine Arbeit an "Anakin Skywalker" fortzuführen. Na dann, auf hoffentlich noch viele weitere Jahre der Jedipedia. Bild:--).gif ---- Störung - 4 Updates 22. September 2008 Die Übertragung der Star Wars-Filme auf Pro 7 hat regelrecht eine Zugriffsexplosion ausgelöst, weshalb wir die Störung in den letzten Stunden entschuldigen möchten. Derzeit läuft Jedipedia noch langsam und instabil, allerdings arbeiten wir daran, damit schon bald wieder eine gute Performance gewährleistet werden kann. Wir danken für euer Verständnis. Euer Admin-Team Update (23. September 2008): Wir haben vorerst die Suchfunktion entfernt, um die Überlastung des Servers zu beobachten. Update II (29. September 2008): Ab dem 30. September wird Jedipedia vorübergehend offline sein, voraussichtlich für einige wenige Tage. In der Zeit wird nach einer Lösung gesucht. Update III (1. Oktober 2008): Jedipedia ist wieder online und komplett einsatzbereit. Wir sind derzeit über eine temporäre Domain erreichbar, dies wird sich in den nächsten Tagen jedoch ändern, sodass alles wieder über jedipedia.de laufen wird. Bei Störungen meldet euch bitte wie gehabt auf meiner Diskussion. Ich möchte euch außerdem bitten, die Geschwindigkeit des neuen Servers zu beobachten und eure Beobachtung auf meiner Diskussion zu berichten. Danke und viel Spaß! Euer Premia http://wp1121766.vwp1955.webpack.hosteurope.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:08, 1. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Update IV (7. Oktober 2008): Ab sofort sind wir wieder über jedipedia.de erreichbar. ---- Offizieller Jedipedia-Chat 5. September 2008 Seit heute ist der offizielle Jedipedia-Chat online! Anleitung, Regeln und den Chat betreten könnt ihr über das Portal Jedipedia:IRC-Channel. Wir wünschen viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung! Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia wieder online 5. September 2008 Da auf einigen Seiten die Vorlagen nicht mehr dargestellt wurden, musste unsere Datenbank gewartet werden, weshalb Jedipedia offline war. Die Wartungsarbeiten sind abgeschlossen und Jedipedia ist wieder online. Falls ihr Fehler finden solltet, meldet euch bitte bei mir. Euer Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:28, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 9000. Artikel! 20. Juli 2008 Der letzte Meilenstein vor der magischen 10.000 wurde heute mit dem 9000. Artikel verfasst. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Die besten Wikis im Internet Freitag, 23. Mai 2008 Auf Krone.at, dem Internetportal der auflagenstärksten österreichischen Tageszeitung, wird Jedipedia im Artikel Die besten Wikis im Internet vorgestellt. Danke Salinna für den Hinweis. Quellen *Krone.at ---- Jedipedia T-Shirts: Update 2 Samstag, 10. Mai 2008 Hallo liebe T-Shirt-Besteller! Gute Nachrichten: Ich habe heute endlich die zweite Ladung Shirts bekommen, leider allerdings zu spät, um sie noch zur Post zu bringen. Nichtsdestotrotz könnt ihr euch schon darauf freuen, euer bestelltes Shirt Ende der nächsten Woche endlich zu bekommen. Sofort am Dienstag (am Montag ist schließlich Feiertag) werde ich sie dann verschicken, sodass sie donnerstags oder freitags ankommen sollten. Ich wünsche schon jetzt viel Spaß mit den Shirts und möge die Macht mit euch sein! Euer 11:27, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dienstag, 13. Mai 2008 :Vollzugsmeldung! Ich habe die Shirts soeben versandt. Viel Spaß damit! :Euer 12:42, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 8000. Artikel! 22. April 2008 Ein weiterer Meilenstein wurde gestern mit dem 8000. Artikel gesetzt. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Jedipedia T-Shirts - Letzter Aufruf! 3. April 2008 Hallo liebe Benutzer! Die Jedi-Con ist jetzt fast zwei Wochen her. Ich möchte deshalb noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass nur noch bis einschließlich Sonntag, 06.04.2008 die Bestellung von exklusiven T-Shirts möglich ist. Also ist dies ein letzter Aufruf: Wer noch ein Shirt haben möchte, der sollte also schnell handeln! Bitte bringt die Überweisungen spätestens am Montag zur Bank, damit ich schnellstmöglich die Bestellung machen kann. Nach wie vor gilt, dass nur derjenige ein T-Shirt bekommt, der auch das Geld überwiesen hat. Hier noch einmal der Link zum Bestellformular: http://www.jedipedia.de/shirts.php Für alle, die es möglicherweise nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen und trotzdem noch ein T-Shirt bestellen möchten, wird es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in diesem Jahr noch einmal die Gelegenheit geben, dies nachzuholen. Bitte versteht allerdings, dass wir erst ab einer bestimmten Anzahl eine weitere Ladung Shirts in Auftrag geben können. Euer 21:38, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ---- Umzug-Status - Update 22. März 2008 Liebe Jedipedia-Community, wir melden uns von der Con. Jedipedia war kurzzeitig offline, allerdings haben wir hier vor Ort mit Hilfe von Star Wars Combine Jedipedia wieder online setzen können. Kleine Darstellungsfehler wie die Warnmeldungen oben und nicht anzeigbare Bilder werden wir ab Sonntag schnellstmöglich beheben. Die Änderungen seit Donnerstag Abend sind leider abhanden gekommen. Wir hoffen auf euer Verständnis. Danke. Euer Admin-Team Update: Heute war der letzte Tag der Jedi-Con, natürlich habe ich mich nach Ankunft zuhause sofort an die Fehler gesetzt und glücklicherweise nun auch schon behoben. Löscht bitte eure Cookies und temporären Internetdateien - falls dennoch Fehler angezeigt werden, aktualisiert bzw. ladet die Seite bitte erst neu. Der Umzug ist somit komplett abgeschlossen, bei Fehlern könnt ihr euch wie immer auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion melden. Ich bedanke mich für eure Geduld und euer Vertrauen. Premia Admin 23:45, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) ---- Jedi-Con: Unser Programm und die Shirts - 2 Updates 7. März 2008 Auf der Jedi-Con 2008 findet ihr unseren Stand von Freitag bis Sonntag in der Fan-Area. Dort bekommt ihr weitere Informationen zu unserem Projekt und könnt an unserem Gewinnspiel teilnehmen - einem Wissensquiz zu allen Themen rund um die Filme und das Erweiterte Universum. In der Vorrunde am Freitag wird von jedem ein Fragebogen ausgefüllt, von denen die zehn besten Teilnehmer ermittelt werden. Am Samstag findet dann das Finale statt, aus dem schließlich drei Sieger hervorgehen. Die Gewinnpreise haben einen Gesamtwert von über 500 Euro. Die Jedipedia-Shirts könnt ihr unter folgendem Link bestellen: http://www.jedipedia.de/shirts.php Denkt bitte daran, dass Überweisungen bis Mittwoch, 12. März eingegangen sein müssen, wenn ihr euer Shirt auf der Con abholen wollt. Wir sehen uns auf der Con! Bild:--).gif Euer Admin-Team Update: Wir haben vorab schon mal Fotos vom Shirt für euch. Auf der Vorderseite des Shirts ist der Jedipedia-Schriftzug aus unserem Logo abgebildet und auf dem Ärmel der entsprechende Benutzername (optional). Die Farbe kann abweichen. NICHT VERGESSEN: Die Überweisung von Con-Besuchern muss spätestens am 12. März eingegangen sein, damit wir eine Übergabe auf der Con garantieren können! Alle Details findet ihr im Bestellformular. Update II: Eine traurige Nachricht gibt es dann doch noch. Leider mussten Rick McCallum und Ray Park aus zeitlichen Gründen absagen. Eingesprungen ist Jeremy Bulloch, außerdem wird nach weiteren Alternativen gesucht. Eure Vorschläge könnt ihr hier einreichen. Weitere Einzelheiten: Gaststar-Update. ---- Jedipedia - Offiziell vertreten auf der Jedi-Con 2008 13. Januar 2008 Jedipedia wird auf der Jedi-Con 2008 mit eigenem Stand vertreten sein. Die diesjährige Jedi-Con findet vom 21. - 23. März in Düsseldorf statt. Bisherige Gaststars sind Ray Park (Darth Maul), Daniel Logan (Boba Fett in Episode II), Barrie Holland (Lieutenant Renz in Episode VI, der Han Solo als "Rebellenabschaum" bezeichnete), Rick McCallum (Produzent der Special Edition und Prequel Trilogy), Steve Sansweet (Lucasfilm's Director of Content Management and Head of Fan Relations) und Oliver Döring (Macher des Labyrinth des Bösen (Hörspiel). Das Programm ist bisher wie folgt: Jedi-Con 2008 - Das Programm. http://jedi-con.de/jedicon2008/img/werbebanner/ba_la_02.jpg Das Programm der Jedipedia auf der Jedi-Con geben wir hier bald bekannt. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 7000. Artikel! 8. Januar 2008 Gestern wurde der 7000. Artikel von Yoda41 eingestellt. Diesen Meilenstein nehmen wir zum Anlass für ein neues Diagramm. An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Autoren, treibenden Kräfte und hilfsbereiten Unterstützer. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Frohes neues Jahr! 1. Januar 2008 Wir wünschen allen Jedipedianern ein frohes neues Jahr! Möge die Macht auch in 2008 immer mit Euch sein! Großes steht uns dieses Jahr bevor: Die Jedi-Con im März, damit verbunden das erste richtige Autorentreffen, The Clone Wars und vielleicht auch der 10.000. Artikel? Wir haben viel zu tun, also packen wir es an! Euer Admin-Team